


Rockabye Baby

by WinnyJamey22 (SevielCiel)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, I really love mpreg, Implied miscarriage, M/M, Male Lactation, Minor Brian May/Roger Taylor, Mpreg, Roger and Brian look like in the 70s while Freddie look like in the 80s, Slash, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/WinnyJamey22
Summary: Freddie and Jim are happily married, they happily live at Garden Lodge with their daughter and another baby on the way.Just some fluff featuring Roger and Brian, with Roger also expecting a Maylor baby.The title is taken from the song 'Rockabye' from Clean Bandit.





	Rockabye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my mind and I couldn't not write.  
> This is not an alpha/beta/omega au, but if it makes you more comfortable you can read it as that.  
> Like, I know boys can't get pregnant, but I just thought how cute a maylor and a jimercury baby could have be.

Sun was peaking through the heavy curtains of Roger and Brian's bedroom.  
Roger stirred awake and looked around still half asleep. The bed beside him was empty but still warm. Suddenly the door opened.  
"Good morning sleepyhead" Brian greeted with a soft voice, walking towards the bed. "Morning love" answered Roger smiling warmly, his voice hoarse for lack of use. Brian leaned down and gently connected his lips with Roger's warm ones.

The two parted way and smiled softly, one of Brian's hands going down to the swell of the younger boy's abdomen. "Hey little one" Brian whispered "Did you let your mommy sleep? I can't wait to see you, and remember I will always love you no matter what"  
Roger was literally glowing.  
The light filtering through the curtains was making a halo around him, making him look like he was made of gold. His long, wavy blond hair was framing the young man's face, making his big blue eyes look more blue than ever. The full pink lips were stretched in the most beautiful smile. The nightgown was tight on his stomach, accentuating his 4 and half-months pregnant belly.  
It was their first child. At first, when Roger found out he was pregnant, they were scared but exited. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby. They were quite young and yet they were going to be called daddy or papa. 

Brian quickly scooped him up, kissing his lips, his forehead and his belly. 

"C'mon, love, start get ready, we have to go to Freddie's in 15" Brian gently said, helping Roger up.  
The blond nodded and started getting ready as Brian was making something quick for him to eat. 

 

Freddie was running around Garden Lodge, making sure everything was ready.  
"Calm down" laughed Jim, entering the sitting room and plopping down next to him. Freddie grinned, one of his true smiles, the ones that showed his protruding teeth, and passed a hand through his short black hair. "I know darling" he simply said, putting his head on Jim's chest, one hand resting on his stomach. Jim's smile only grow as he laid a hand on top of his husband's and the two kissed sweetly. 

"Ew, daddy and papa are kissing!" their moment was interrupted by the little girl who had just run to them.  
Jim sighed and picked up the child and Freddie giggled. 

Aoife Melina Hutton was Freddie and Jim's little girl. She was 5 years old and she was as beautiful as her daddies. Her hair was black and wavy and her eyes were big and dark brown, just like her papa Freddie. She loved music and dressing up, just like Freddie, yet she also loved flowers and books like her daddy Jim. She was the exact mix between her parents. 

"How's the baby doing?" she asked, resting her head on Jim's chest, near Freddie's head. Freddie smiled. "They are fine, sweety" he assured. "Sure?" she asked whilst being cradled by Jim. "Sure" he confirmed.  
They both know why she had asked that. 

Cries were echoing through the Garden Lodge. Jim was in the bedroom, heartbroken, cradling his husband to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. Freddie was wailing, clutching at his husband.  
"Papa, daddy?" their heads snapped up. Aoife was standing there, holding her teddy bear and making her way to her daddies. Freddie took her into his arms and kept crying, confusing the child even more.  
The next day, Jim explained to the three years old that she wasn't going to have a baby sibling, because papa was sick and the baby had to leave his belly. 

After two years from the miscarriage, they tried again for a baby.  
When Freddie, a few days after having sex, started feeling bad, hope started filling both of them.  
"I'M PREGNANT! JIM, JOE, PHOEBE!" the three run into the room and Jim fell down as Freddie jumped in his arms. That night, the two asked Brian and Roger if they were up to babysit Aoife for the night, something they had already done before and to make them practice, since they were trying to have a child too, to have some times for themselves. When Brian went to Garden Lodge to bring back his godchild, and had to run after her to her parents room, he was not surprised to see that both Jim and Freddie were naked under the duvet. He just grinned and pull out Aoife from the room.  
Four months later, Roger had announced he was waiting Brian and his child. 

 

The doorbell rung and Jim got up to go answer it, followed by his husband. The door opened, revealing Brian and Roger.  
"Hello, Bri, hello Rog" greeted Jim, letting the two younger men inside the house. "Hello Jim" they both said at the same time. "Uncle Rog! Uncle Bri!" shouted a small, high voice as the sound of little feet running filled the lounge. Brian's arms were soon full with a little bouncy girl with curly pigtails. They both smiled brightly and said hi to their goddaughter. 

"Aw, how nice. When is going to be a little May monster around?" asked a voice. The two looked over as a heavily pregnant Freddie was making his way down the stairs to great his guests. He was smiling, one hand holding the big rotundity that had become his belly.  
Roger grinned to his friend. "Soon, we hope" said Brian, bringing close Roger, who snuggled to his side. "Wow Fred, you look about to burst" joked the blond haired man. Freddie faked a hurt expression, failing miserably as his eyes were shine with happiness. "Are you calling me fat?" he whined in a joking tone, one hand on his forehead. All the men started laughing. "Well, sweetie, you're going to look as big as me" he snickered "and then get ready to change nappies, sleepless nights, sore nipples from breastfeeding and basically no sexual life"  
Brian rolled his eyes fondly as Phoebe served the tea and scones. 

The afternoon passed in a relaxed environment.  
"Uncle Rog" said Aoife, crawling to him. "Can I touch your tummy?" she asked with hope. She had always loved putting her head on his papa's tummy and she wanted to feel her baby cousin too.  
"Sure, little bean" agreed Roger, smiling brightly when the little girl put her small hand on his round belly. She seemed satisfied enough and crawled back to her parents.  
"Boy or girl?" asked Jim, twirling in his fingers a lock of his daughter's hair. "We don't know, we want it to be a surprise" revealed the younger of the four. Freddie awed "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Brian smiled. "It will be nice to have a little girl, but if it's a boy it will be the same"  
Freddie nodded. "Any name?"  
"If it's a boy we're going to call him Harry or Michael, as a tribute to our fathers" said Roger sipping the remaining of his tea. "If it's a girl we were thinking about Meadow or Hailie"  
Jim beamed. "Ooooh, I really like the name Meadow, one of my sister's called that" "Really? Meadow Clair May sounded nice!" said Brian and he sweetly smiled at his partner who nodded.  
"And you, Fred? Boy or girl?" asked Brian smiling.  
Freddie grinned behind his cup. "Eheh, you're going to find out at the gender revealing party tomorrow, darling"  
The next day, they were going to do a gender revealing party. Freddie wanted something explosive and incredible, like firecrackers with pink or blue sparks. Jim wanted something more normal.  
The two agreed with some gender neutral coloured balloons and then they were going to pop them with some knives and reveal the gender with some confetti. 

Roger whined. "I want to know!" "Yeah me too!" agreed Brian.  
Roger than looked at the girl. "Aoife, you know if you're going to have a baby sister or a baby brother?" he asked, trying to corrupt the girl. But for Roger misfortune, the girl just shocked her head. "I don't know, papa and daddy won't tell me"  
"We knew you were going to try and corrupt her" said Freddie smugly.  
Roger whined once again. 

It was almost night when the May couple made their way back home and the little family was by themselves in the big Garden Lodge. 

Jim and Freddie were lying on the sofa in the lounge, watching TV, Delilah and Oscar asleep at their feet.  
Their hands were intertwined on the baby bump.  
Jim looked down. His beautiful husband had fallen asleep, snuggling to him and holding tightly his hand.  
Freddie had been afraid. Afraid of another miscarriage. Luckily though, they were soon going to hold their second miracle. Just another month. Jim just wished it to pass sooner. 

 

The gender reveal party was a success. All their friends and family were there. Soon they popped the balloons and rivers of pink confetti come down.  
They all cheer and congratulated to the couple and Freddie was in peace with himself, finally didn't feeling the constant claws of loneliness. 

 

Brian had finished pacing nervously around the small waiting room. It felt like when they were there the first time, when Freddie was delivering his first daughter.  
His now husband Roger was sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room, sitting beside Aoife and answering her questions about his now quite big belly.  
Finally the door opened and a nurse told them they could enter and see the baby. 

Freddie was in the bed, looking completely worn out, but with a big smile on his face. Jim was standing by the bed, tears in his eyes as he was holding a small bundle.  
"Papa! Daddy!" whispered exited Aoife, running to see her new sister. Freddie stretched and picked her up. "Papa, you're wet!" she said, pointing to his chest. Freddie laughed weakly. "I'm milking. I have to feed her" he said kissing her daughter forehead. Brian and Roger were awestruck, holding in turn the infant. "The name?" asked Roger, eyes fixed on the small chubby face of the infant.  
"Siobhan. Siobhan Jer Hutton" whispered Freddie smiling tiredly.  
Brian giggled. "Irish name, isn't it?" "Of course it's Irish" said Freddie, and it that moment more people entered the room to said their congrats. 

Finally all the people, Brian and Roger included, left the room and Freddie pulled Siobhan to his chest, patting lightly her head as she latched hungrily at his nipple. Jim was next to him with Aoife on his lap and Freddie thought the girl was going to ask him if she can be breastfed too. The girl though didn't ask and was watching her papa and her sister with a awed expression. 

The evenings were not calm anymore, they were always up in the nights. Aoife once came running in their bedroom and found them completely naked, Jim sucking the milk from Freddie's swollen nipples and Freddie moaning to continue, and they were both so embarrassed to be caught by her. Yet, when Jim was returning from work, being greeted by his husband's beautiful big eyes and sweet smile and her daughter's loud voice and strong hugs and by his sleeves getting gnawed by her baby daughter was everything he could even ask for. 

 

Freddie, Jim, Aoife and Siobhan were at Brian and Roger's. The blond man was now heavily pregnant and really scared about having to give birth.  
"It's going to be all right, Rog" reassured the older man, patting sympathetically his friend's shoulder. "I was scared too, the first time. And, well, the second time too" he admitted. That, at least, brought a smile on the blonde's face. 

 

When baby Maylor, as the boys had jokingly started calling them, was born, the Hutton family was there in the hospital.  
Roger looked like Hell, even more that what Freddie had looked like at both births, with his long hair looking like a bird nest and his eyes red from all the crying. Brian too looked like a wreck.  
It was a girl and the new parents proudly announced the name. Meadow Clair May. And Freddie and Jim were going to be her godparents.  
Aoife was obviously elated to have more girls to play with. 

It was on days like those, with Brian and Jim laughing and talking about football, or about how cute their daughters were and with Freddie and Roger breastfeeding the little ones and Aoife running around that Freddie was finally feeling like his live was perfect. And, as he was pulled by his oldest daughter, he realised he wouldn't change one bit about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are always welcome!
> 
> I will also update 'Proud of You' probably tomorrow morning/afternoon because Thursday I'm going on Easter Break and I will have more free time.


End file.
